


Forever Is The New Casual

by angeredthoughts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Dildos, Implied Possible MPreg, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Or not, You Decide, but no actual mpreg, it might be cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeredthoughts/pseuds/angeredthoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>beyond-the-limitations-of-me:</p><p>I want Stiles and Derek to be just fuck buddies, when one day, during sex Derek knots with Stiles accidentally, and Stiles is all scared and panicking, and Derek didn’t plan it either, but he knows werewolves knot only with their mates, and Derek has to lie to Stiles, because he doesn’t want to scare or force Stiles into a relationship he may not want, but Stiles finds it out on his own, and now it is on him to convince Derek, that he loves him and wants this just as much as Derek does.</p><p>---------</p><p>...Okay.</p><p>Edit: It has been mentioned that I should put a trigger warning but I am unsure of what to tag it as. It's cutting someone? I think. Not sure. But yeah, warning here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Is The New Casual

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [forever is the new casual【in chinese】](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157883) by [justlikeit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikeit/pseuds/justlikeit)



This wasn’t supposed to happen. It was never supposed to be like this. It had started off as an easy way to relax. Stiles had the summer before college and they were just messing around. Having relaxed, Derek was much calmer to be around. Things around Beacon Hills had never been calmer. After a day of running around with the pack, he’d come back to find Stiles lounging in his chair. It was a silly little challenge the human kept putting forth; challenge the wolf and they’d wrestle. It helped Stiles learn how to knock a werewolf off him so he could do anything he needed to. Twice it had saved his life. Derek had lunged to knock him out the chair and Stiles had lunged in return, twisting so they landed on the floor. They had rolled around, both of them struggling to get the upper hand, though Derek mostly struggled now to hurt him. Eventually Stiles had been pinned beneath him. They had stared at each other before Stiles had bucked his hips. His hard length had rubbed up against his and that was how it started.

Now Derek was buried within Stiles, knowing he was his mate but freaking out. Six months of just fucking, nothing serious, and he knots him. Licking his lips, he wondered if he should try and pull away. It would hurt them both though. While he was willing to accept the pain, he couldn’t bring himself to hurt Stiles. Rolling them onto their side, he pressed his face into Stiles neck, inhaling his scent and trying not to panic. This wasn’t supposed to happen.

“Derek… I… what is happening?”

Queue panicking Stiles; it was heart wrenching and Derek pulled him closer, trying to soothe him. It didn’t help the slightest. It hurt every time Stiles jerked his hips forward and Derek thought fast, not wanting to lie completely, but willing to tell a partial truth, “Sorry, I was thinking of, well, breeding. We knot to make sure… I should’ve warned you,” he said, his voice even though his heart was shattering, “It’ll go down in about twenty minutes, but it you keep moving like that we’re both going to hurt. Just… relax, okay?”

Feeling him relax, Derek closed his eyes and fought his wolf. It wanted to claim Stiles further, bite him so every wolf would know his claim. He couldn’t though. There was no way Stiles would want to be in a relationship with him. It had been him who’d suggested this remain casual but… now it was all different. He wondered if he should break it all off. Looking down, he found he could slide out of his bed mate and did so. A swell of disappointment filled him as Stiles immediately rolled out of bed. He watched him dress after cleaning up before fleeing the house.

Cover his face with his arms, Derek just stayed there, inhaling the scent of his mate. He idly thought over everything that made Stiles his perfect match and realized he was an idiot. Rolling onto his stomach, he buried his face in the pillow that Stiles had been resting on and inhaled his scent. Hopefully, he wouldn’t avoid him.

* * *

He was avoiding Derek. It was for good reason, of course, but it all boiled down to the fact he was not going anywhere near the werewolf until he had the proper answers. The books had failed him, the internet had traumatized him and Peter’s stupid laptop had been destroyed. This left him with one single place to go and he didn’t want to. It was a pity he was too much of a wuss to call Derek out on his lie; or partial lie. It all boiled down to him knowing it wasn’t the complete truth.

“Scott,” Stiles started, twisting the cap of his drink in his fingers.

“Just ask,” he groaned, head pillowed in his arm.

“Uhm… knotting…?”

Scott lifted his head and blinked at him in a way that made him feel like he was being touched in bad places. Squirming uncomfortably, he saw Scott sigh and drop his head back into his arm. Feeling better, he started when Cora came over with her mate. She had a look on her face as well and Stiles was debating hiding. Looking at Scott as he got up and left with Cora’s guy – whose name still escaped him, oddly enough – he swallowed and looked back at Cora.

“Why are you asking?”

“Derek knotted me? He told me he was thinking about breeding but…” he trailed off at the incredulous look on her face.

She shook her head and stole the rest of his coffee, “I suppose in a way he was speaking the truth, and you should be thankful he’s not an alpha anymore or there is a chance you’d be pregnant now… anyway, no, the truth,” she paused and looked at the table, “Knotting only occurs between mates.”

Stiles stilled, completely and utterly, staring at her. He felt the hope in his chest before he remembered Derek had lied to him. Confusion, with a healthy kick of hurt, filled him and he looked down at his Danish. He pushed it over to Cora and opened his mouth to ask, but he feared the answer.

Thankfully, she seemed to know, “He does like you, a lot. Being mates though, it’s a one way thing. There is no going back, especially not for him. He probably feels like he would be forcing you into something you don’t want.”

“He was the one who said it should just be casual sex!” he blurted out. He covered his face and remembered Cora had offered to punch her brother for him after he’d shown up at her apartment, upset that Derek didn’t really want him. Rubbing his hands over his face, he looked at her earnestly, “So… how do I go about telling a stubborn werewolf I’ve wanted him for two years?”

“Well…”

* * *

The house smelt like Stiles. It surrounded him and encased him in a never ending pool of feelings. He wasn’t sure how it was possible, since he never saw the other man. It was beginning to look like the pack was conspiring against him. After one of them visited the scent would get stronger. A couple of times, he saw one of them with one of Stiles hoodies, complaining that it was cold and they missed him. It wasn’t cold. It was summer. It was the furthest from cold it could get.

Heading up to his room, he felt a pang of regret. Stiles had still been avoiding him, so there was no welcome back sex. He as back for the summer, of course, but he figured he wouldn’t see him ever again. Opening the door to his bedroom he was floored by the scents that flowed out with the air inside. Eyes wide with shock, he entered to find Stiles sweaty, sticky with him cum and staring straight at him.

“Stiles…”

“Mates.”

Staring in shock, he realized Stiles knew. He swallowed and took a jerky step forward before looking at his face, properly. There was a trace of fear, as if he feared he would be rejected. He remembered suddenly that Stiles had seemed hurt by his casual sex comment and groaned, “You wanted me.”

“Of course,” he said; his voice breathless with arousal, “I’ve wanted you for over two years now. I took what I could get, but now that I know… I’m not letting you go.”

He sounded surprisingly coherent as he stroked himself lazily. A wolfish grin overtook Derek’s features as he stripped rapidly. He moved onto the bed and settled between his knees. He leaned forward and licked the sticky mess from his stomach. Stiles groaned with each passing of his tongue, arching into him. Derek slid his hand down before pulling back and staring in shock. A thick black dildo was wedged within his ass. Looking up at him, he saw an innocent look on his face, “Wanted to be prepared.”

Groaning at the idea of him stretching himself for him, he leaned down and licked his cock. He gripped the dildo and pumped it, making Stiles cry out and beg for more. He pulled it out and positioned himself over him. Stiles looked at him with a hooded gaze and gripped his arms as he pressed in. It was still tight but it was perfect. Leaning forward, carefully making sure he wouldn’t hurt Stiles, he kissed him before slowly working his cock in and out of his ass.

Greedy for him, Derek worked faster and harder into him. He shifted his hips until he found the spot that made Stiles scream for more. He stole kisses every chance he got until he pulled out and flipped his mate over. The laugh he let out fell off into a long moan as Derek slid back into him. He pulled him up so his chest was against his back, letting his knot swell in his mate. He reached down and pumped Stiles cock as he began to cum in him. It took only a few strokes before the sheets were even dirtier then before.

Finally, he gave into something he’d wanted to do for awhile. He sank his teeth into Stiles neck, at the juncture of his shoulder. It would scar and he lapped at it while his hand stroked him back to hardness. His mate was whining about it being too much, “Once more, babe, just once more,” Derek murmured, increasing the speed of his fist. It took longer then normal, but he managed to pull one last orgasm form his mate. He pulled him down, spooning into his back, refusing to slide out of him this time.

* * *

Waking up, he felt the pleasant ache from the night before. He looked over his shoulder and saw Derek was fast asleep. Chuckling softly, he kissed his nose before wiggling his way to freedom. A quick trip to the bathroom and he came back. Derek was sulking in bed and he laughed. Climbing onto the bed, he straddled him before reaching over and picking up a small pen knife.

“I want to… you get to mark me…”

“Go ahead.”

Smiling, Stiles carefully picked up then rubs some herbs on Derek’s skin before carefully cutting a small GS into his skin. He cleaned it up and smiled as it scarred before he kissed Derek. Pulling away, he rested their foreheads together, “If you ever hold back information like that again, I will never, ever, make brownies again.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr!](http://angeredthoughts.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: woop! translated to chinese! http://archiveofourown.org/works/1157883


End file.
